Moments of Minerva
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: Moments of minerva mcgonagall, and explaining the true story behind them, plz r
1. Petrified

Author's note- okay, so this story is kinda different. How it goes is every chapter is a mini story, based off a part in one of the books in the harry potter series about McGonagall, either acting different, or very much like herself or whatever. They involve flashbacks, what happened next sequences, and what Minerva was thinking. If you have a part in one of the books you think I should do, tell me in a review. This is, for the most part, going to be a lighter story, and give me a mental ease from the more trying of my 2 works in progress, "Minerva" and "Voldemort's Ascention"

Disclaimer- I own nothing, yada yada yada

_"Yes, I understand its been the hardest on the friends of those who have been..." basically the part in COS when Harry and Ron are sneaking off to go see moaning myrtle or something, and they run into Minerva, and lie and say they are going to go visit petrified Hermione. McGonagall, much to the boy's surprise, buys their story and gets emotional_

Minerva, after turning the corner, let her teas fall. Shaking her head, she blew her nose, and listened as the boys scampered away. This is silly, she thought. Its been too long for all those feelings to be brought up now.

In truth, the attacks were but a flashback for her. She was 16, a sixth year when they last occurred. Minerva had been friends with all sorts of Hogwarts students, and therefore, was a friend of one who had been petrified. She too, had snuck to the nurse's office on many occasions to see how her friend was doing, and to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. It was reassuring to herself as well.

(flashback)

Minerva turned the corridors quickly, trying to avoid teachers and students alike. She made her way to the back entrance of the hospital wing, and snuck in the door. Minerva went and sat beside the bed farthest to the left. The girl lying there stared blankly up at her.

"Hi Jess. I hope your okay. The mandrakes are coming along, you'll be back in no time. At first, when you were found, they thought you were dead. I was the one that found you. The teachers first there thought the worst. But then Professor Dumbledore came, and he knew immediately that you had not died, but were petrified. I was so relieved, Jess. The professor was so kind too, he took me to see you after you were brought here and explained about the spell, and how the mandrakes would cure it once they were mature. He always gives me updates on them, every day. He says they'll be ready soon, so don't worry."

Jess was in her 4th year at Hogwarts, and was like a little sister to Minerva. They were distant cousins, Jess was a half blood. True, Minerva was a pure blood, but her family was like the Weasleys in that respect. They didn't care what kind of blood you had as long as you were pure of heart. To be honest, her family knew little of the opinions and politics of the times, preferring to remain in the Scottish highlands, where they had been raised and in turn had raised their daughter.

Her mother had sent an owl to her about Jess, 4 years ago, when she was new to Hogwarts. Minerva was but a third year then, but happy to meet a distant family member and take her under her wing. It made her feel quite grown up in fact, to be only a third year, but a mentor. And Jess was accepting of the help. The two became fast friends, and had spent part of every summer together in Minerva's summer home in Scotland.

Jess was a Gryffindor too, and the both of them had a lot of pride in their house. Still, they were more then open to friendships and even relationships with members from other houses. Minerva had taken full advantage of that.

So far, 8 people had been petrified, 2 from Hufflepuff, 2 from Ravenclaw, and 4 from Gryffindor, including Jess. Minerva's boyfriend, Tom, said it was just Slytherian luck none of them had been caught yet, and that their was actually quite a bit of shame growing throughout his house in the fact that everyone was suffering but them. Minerva did not care for the thoughts and shames of her fellow students. All she wanted was for the mandrakes to mature, so Jess could get better.

"Minerva!" At the sound of her name, Minerva was pulled back into reality, and stood up from the hospital bed, looking around. Tom Riddle ran up to her, carrying her cloak. "You dropped this when you left Herbology today in such a rush. I was concerned for you, it is so cold out, you cant do without a wool cloak." Motioning her toward him, he draped it over her shoulders. "Are you alright my love? I am concerned for you, you are always so sad. When you ran out of class today, I wanted to follow you, but it looked as if you wanted to be alone."

"I wanted to see Jess. I want to here her voice again, I want to here her laugh. Tom, she is the sister I never had. I love her, and miss her so much." She leaned on his shoulder. Tom, in turn, rubbed her back.

"It will be alright soon Minerva. The mandrakes are almost ready. I took a look at them after Herbology. You will get your friend back in no time."

"I know, its just hard. Thank you though, Tom. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, lets go get some dinner. Would you like me to sit with you and your friends? We can spend the entire evening together if that will make you feel better." Minerva nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that." She said. He smiled.

"What's a guy for if he can't help the girl he loves. Alright then, it's a date." Arm in arm, they proceeded out of the hospital wing. Minerva walked, smiling to herself, about what a wonderful boyfriend Tom was. Unbeknownst to her, Tom looked back once at the petrified girl, and scowled, cold and cruel, before smiling down at Minerva and kissing her on the head.

(Flashbackend)


	2. 39 years

_"How long have you worked at Hogwarts?"_

_"39 years this December."_

_Okay, so this segment is from OOTP, when Umbridge finishes McGonagall's inspection and asks her how long she has taught at Hogwarts, and the trio linger behind to listen._

After McGonagall passed them, the trio began to walk down the hall.

"Guys, I think McGonagall just smiled at me." Harry said as they all watched the figure of their Transfiguration professor disappear.

"Impossible." Said Ron "McGonagall never smiles."

"She never smiles in from of you because you never do as she asks and goof off in class." Hermione informed him. Ron scowled at her.

"Oh, shut up. Did you here that class though, wow, did she intimidate Umbridge or what?"

"It was amazing." Harry agreed. "And working here 39 years. Wow. She doesn't look it. That is such a long time, its mind-boggling."

"Yeah." Ron said. "Who could stand 39 years here? Not me. But your right Harry, she looks a lot younger then to be working here for 39 years. Oh, and why was she hired in December? Aren't teachers normally hired in September, or in the summer before school starts. Weird." Their was a moment of silence, then Ron spoke again. "What Hermione?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I see the look of knowledge on your face. What do you know about our conversation topic that we do not, and would you like to share it with us?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh, and does is come form Hogwarts, A History?" Harry put in.

"Oh, shut up the both of you. I was just remembering something I learned in looking up McGonagall in the Animagus directory. It gives a small bio of the person registered at the time of registration."

"And?" the boys questioned in unison.

"It was unusual, because she was registered on her birthday, the day she turned 17, and came of age, which you have to be to be an Animagus. It's in December."

"Does that have anything to do with our conversation?" Ron asked.

"Yes, actually it does. But I should make you look up the bio yourself if you're so interested." Hermione said smartly. The boys tried to get her to tell, but for the sake of frustrating them, she did not.

By dinnertime though, she was ready to spill.

"Alright, if you will stop bothering me I will tell you what it said, and why McGonagall was hired in December." She said, exasperated by their badgering.

"Yes?" they said eagerly. "And this better be worth a whole day of contemplating." Ron added,

"McGonagall was both registered as an Animagus and hired to work at Hogwarts on her 17th birthday, which is in December, 39 years ago. She never completed her 7th year of schooling, because she had finished all course requirements the previous year. She is the only person that has ever been hired to teach at Hogwarts on their 17th birthday. Professor McGonagall is acknowledged to be one of the most brilliant witches of all time." Hermione paused, and waited for this to take affect.

"Oh." Harry said. "That is interesting. I never knew she was so smart."

"Not worth a whole day's badgering though." Ron stated. Hermione frowned and glared at him.

"Maybe half a day," Harry said quickly, trying to make the "McGonagall look" that Hermione had so aptly mastered go away.

"But not a whole day." Ron said again. Hermione sighed, packed her bag, and left the table. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To go study."

"Why?" he whined. "You study too much."

"No, Ron, I do not. And if I study hard, maybe Hogwarts will hire me on my 17th birthday and I will teach you for your seventh year. How would you like that?"

"You'd be perfect for it!" he yelled as she walked away. "You've already got the McGonagall glare down!"

"Yeah, just don't take too many house points from Gryffindor!" Harry added, grinning. Hermione sighed, but smiled as she left the room.

And McGonagall too, who, after her many years of having an Animagus form, had adapted the hearing of a cat, heard the banter of the children, and for the second time that day, blessed them with a smile.


End file.
